Currently, as a pace of people's life is getting faster and faster, work pressure is getting greater and greater, and the health problem is also getting more and more attention of people. A regular physical examination may help people to understand more about their own health. Urine examination is the most basic items in the physical examination projection, and a general procedure for a patient to go to a hospital for the urine examination is: taking a container from a designated place according to a slip write out by a doctor, and taking a urine sample in a bathroom, and then setting the urine simple to a staff member who collect simples to test. Therefore, a hospital needs to arrange for a dedicated staff member to manage containers for collecting urine samples and intensively collecting the urine samples of patients.
A drawback of the prior art is that in a procedure of the urine examination as mentioned above, the patient needs to collect the urine sample by himself, which is more inconvenient to operate and poor health. In addition, a standard urine simple is middle urine, so as to ensure the accuracy of the examination result; however, a patient is difficult to obtain the middle urine accurately in a sampling process, which is also resulted to an error of the examination result.